Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie's Big Internet Adventure
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie's Big Internet Adventure is the 27th episode in the series. Katie wants to ask Thomas to the school dance, so she writes him an e-mail. However, when Wallace and Katie's parents add their own terrible "improvements" to the letter and send it, Katie must venture into the Internet to retrieve it before it reaches Thomas' computer. Meanwhile, Victor Quartermaine hacks into Katie's computer and devises an elaborate scheme to record existence of fairy god friends. Plot Katie Sandow is writing an e-mail to Thomas, asking him to go to the dance with her because she is the least handsome guy at school and she will look good next to him in comparison. Emily and Wallace laugh at her while Katie gripes that she cannot write a good e-mail for Thomas. Wallace says that she should write a threatening letter instead, and writes that Katie has Thomas' parents held hostage and will not release them unless he goes to the dance with her. Phillip Wager and Joellen McMullen barge in and notice Katie's e-mail, stating that threatening letters is how they met. They "help" Katie by adding onto her e-mail, including more threats, and lots of "gooey stuff". Katie's parents leave, and Emily, Wallace and Gromit admire Katie's "threatmantic" e-mail. Katie does not want to send the e-mail because it's too mushy and threatening, and she cannot tell Thomas what she feels even though her love her burns like the "white hot intensity of a thousand suns". Katie's dad overhears this, adds this last line to the e-mail, and sends it, much to Katie's horror. She asks why did he do that and his dad states if he is miserable then Katie should be too. (He accidentally insulted his wife's looks when describing Thomas) Acting quickly, Katie wishes for the e-mail to be returned. Unfortunately for her, the love letter falls under part of Da Rules that state that magic cannot interfere with true love. Katie realizes there is only one other thing he can do, retrieve the e-mail from the internet herself. She wishes that she was inside the internet, and a poof of magic later, Katie is now inside her computer screen. While she leaves to find the letter, Katie tells Emily, Wallace and Gromit to stay behind and guard the computer from any more stupid e-mails by her Father. Then Gromit attaches Katie to an e-mail and sends her. Timmy surfs through the internet, and spots an e-mail. She grabs onto it and is pulled inside Sonic's computer, the e-mail was really from the President thanking Sonic for donating the government his Speed for a cloning project. Katie eavesdrops on Sonic talking to a man, presumably from the government, about creating a satellite capable of ending world hunger. After Sonic gets his thank you, and a hefty transfer to his bank account, he returns to his computer and notices that his e-mail was opened without him touching it. Sonic suspects a virus, and notices the small Katie icon on his computer. Before he is able to delete Katie however, Sonic's mother calls him. Sonic presses a button which hides all of his lab equipment as his mother barges into the room. Katie continues surfing through the web. In cyberspace, she can be anywhere in the world in a moment's notice. She ends up in Australia, where a little girl notices her and thinks she's a virus on her computer. She tries to get rid of her by throwing a boomerang at the computer. Katie ends up in Africa and stumbles upon a super secret advanced society of talking gorillas. Katie then ends up in a computer with Chinese characters and believes he is as far away from home as possible, although she was really at a Chinese restaurant located directly across the street from his house. Mr. Wager is there ordering food, he also gets a fortune cookie which tells him that he will violate his daughter's privacy today. Not wanting to let Confucius down, Mr. Wager returns home and smashes his daughter's door down with a battering ram. Emily, Wallace and Gromit hide in the bathroom, and manage to drive off Mr. Wager after Emily pulls Wallace's finger. Inside the internet, Timmy continues her search for Thomas' computer. At Thomas' house, he receives Katie's e-mail, but before he can open it, his father smashes down his door with a battering ram to give him the phone. Katie encounters a computer with tons of fairy pictures inside of it, and the website "fairies'R'real.wand", and is then downloaded into a computer. He realizes that he is in Victor Quartermaine's computer. Katie looks on disturbingly as Victor Quartermaine rants to himself about fairies, before his mother barges into his room and makes him model in a red dress. Although Victor Quartermaine thinks no one can see him, katie saves the recording off Victor Quartermiane in a dress, causing Katie to ping. Victor hears the noise and rushes to his computer, and instead of believing it to be a hacker or a virus like everyone, he instead correctly deduces that a child wished herself into a computer with fairies. Victor Quartermaine activates a computer program which traces the data back to the source: Katie's computer. The Quartermaine virus begins to record what Emily, Wallace and Gromit were doing at the time, they don't realize they are being watched and decide to have a "magic fight". The program sends back a recording of Emily, Wallace and Gromit to Victor, who cheers that he has found existence of fairies, causing him to rip the dress he was wearing. Victor Quartermaine prepares to send the video recording of Emily, Wallace and Gromit to every computer and television in the world, thereby proving fairies exist. Luckily, his computer is so slow that it takes forever just to upload the video to the internet, so much that the progress bar actually goes backwards. Back inside the internet, Katie searches through a mass of e-mails but cannot find hers. She ends up inside a chat room conversation between Thomas and Valerie Gray. While attempting to get her e-mail from Thomas' computer, he is stuck on an instant message and sent to Valerie's computer. Inside her room is nothing but photographs and dolls of Thomas, although Valerie prefers to smash the dolls of her friend, and scream at her Father to refer to her as "katie". Needing to get back to Thomas' computer, Katie manipulates the text message Valerie is sending to Thomas so that it reads "Do you think Katie Sandow is great?", and sends herself back to Thomas' computer. Thomas responds to the message with "Why, do you?", to which Valerie replies to herself that she dislikes Katie because she revealed that Katie made the "food fight" in the first place, but she "cannot tell Thomas that" and denies it, calling Katie gross instead. Katie frets that the crazy "frenemie" dislikes her but Thomas doesn't, before the text message returns her to Thomas' computer. Katie grabs her e-mail and rushes back into the internet to return home. Katie is pleased that she finally made a wish that didn't result in horrible consequences. But when she returns to her computer, she realizes that Victor Quartermaine has been recording her fairies the whole time. Emily tells Wallace not to reveal himself, because as long as Victor doesn't know who's' fairies they are, they will not have to go away forever. Katie tells her friends to turn the computer off. Wallace does so by blowing up the computer. Katie chases Victor's video footage back into the internet, and back to Victor's computer. However, this time Victor Quartermaine is waiting for her, and sends a number of virus kill-programs after the "pink-hatted computer virus" infecting his computer. Katie is chased through the internet by green mechanical looking Victor heads. At Katie's house, Emily, Wallace and Gromit disguise themselves as Katie and ask Mr. Wager to fix the computer. He does so by combining a television, milk crate, light bulb, type writer, and sewing machine into a computer powered by Pink Panther, Katie's former pet. In the internet, Katie loses most of the Victor viruses after her by tricking them into running into a low bandwidth (connection speed) zone, represented by a thin tube that the Katie heads get stuck in, although one still manages to escape and continues to chase katie who reaches the "central hub of the internet" where the footage of her god friends is about to be sent to every computer on the globe. Victor Quartermaine's footage of Emily, Wallace and Gromit is nearly uploaded, Katie flies through it and the Victor Viruses chases her through another portion, erasing part of the footage. Katie realizes he can delete the video this way, and leads the Victor virus back across the footage. The virus munches the data, deleting all of it. Victor Quartermaine's progress bar begins to go backward again and he screams, foiled yet again. The Victor virus explodes after eating all of the video footage, and the upload is aborted. At Katie's house, Pink panther is too tired to run anymore, so Emily turns Wallace (or possibly Gromit) into another gerbil. He hesitates, so Emily turns into a cat causing Wallace to run frantically in the wheel. Victor Quartermaine tries to find the video on his computer so he can send it again, but Katie appears and sends the video of Victor Quartermaine in a red dress to every computer in the world. The video appears everywhere, in Africa, Australia, and Times Square New York. The entire world shakes from the laughter. Victor Quartermaine wonders if the humiliation could get any worse, when another battering room bashes down his door. This time it's Sonic with a bunch of federal agents, Sonic says he traced the source of the virus back to Victor Quartermaine. Victor is dragged away while his mother cries "Where did I go wrong!?". Katie gets back to his computer and returns to the real world, holding the e-mail now in letter form. Her father barges in and notices the picture of Victor Quartermaine and tells Katie she is not supposed to look at stuff like that. Katie explains that it's her "mortal Ene-Teacher", and Phillip comments that he does look good in a dress (which is totally awkward...) At the school dance, Katie is alone with Emily, Wallace and Gromit who are disguised as party props. Despite this, Katie is happy he had such an amazing adventure on the internet. She foolishly brought the threatmantic letter with her, and Thomas grabs it out of her hand while she is gloating. He reads the letter and seems infatuated with it for a moment, and tells Katie that He would date if she didn't only like him because she thought he was prettier than her mother. Thomas suddenly calls for Thomas's Security, and Katie is thrown out of the party, although she is pleased that he seems to like her (or is at least creeped out by her). Before Katie can retrieve the letter though, Valerie grabs the letter and reads it, thinking its for her. She admits her hatreds to Katie, who tells her the letter is for Thomas, to which she gets a goo gun at Katie then replies, "YOUR GOING DOWN!" before a computer cursor grabs her and tosses her into a nearby trash bin, it is revealed it was the internet the whole time. Emily, Wallace and Gromit are back at Katie's house watching over the scene on with her makeshift computer, having done the deed for katie who waves at them and thanks them as the episode ends. Characters *Katie Sandow *Emily *Wallace *Gromit *Victor Quartermaine (antagonist) *Phillip Wager *Thomas *Victor's Ugly Mother (Debut) *Victor Viruses (semi-antagonist) *Sonic The Hedgehog *The Government (Debut) *Valerie Gray (Debut, minor antagonist) *Pink Panther *Joellen McMullen Quote Trivia Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance